Newbies
by pyropoet22
Summary: Newbies leaves off where Wolverine is supposed to leave. However, he decides to stay for the time being and continue being an X-Men. He embarks on missions with his new friends and trains some new apprentices. Includes a large variety of the mutants, incl
1. Default Chapter

Newbies

Chapter 1 

The metal claws had left distinct marks on the hardened bed, seeing as how the original featherbed had been mutilated during prime time fits. Wolverine's hairy middle aged body was scrambling restlessly on the steel comforter as he struggled with anyone of his imagined archenemies. His state of mind had been severely affected by his confrontation with Magneto. Now only had he realized his role in the world was much more important than any other purpose he had previously set. Also, the encounter with Magneto had triggered the guns in his head and now the question bullets were splicing through his mind at the speed of sound. His bags had been packed and his leather boot had its toe on the mansion threshold when his southern bell, Rogue, had nabbed him.

"I'm not letting you outta my sight honey!" sassed Rogue.

Logan couldn't look into her eyes that day and not feel guilty for abandoning her when she needed him the most. The young'un had melted off Wolverine's icy cold shell and dug deep down into his warm and reclusive inners. She had sucked him back into the only spot he could call home. The grass patches in the snow covered fields of Alaska and the benches outside of Northwestern bars would never be his home again. He could only belong to the house in which supported his "special" talents.

The steel desolate walls of Logan's room reflected the lights shining through from the real world. The dawn unveiled a room replete with maps, newspaper clippings, and random objects all of which uncovered the man desperate to uncover his past.

The pink blanket adorned with lambs billowed in the air as Logan jolted awake. Dreams of the manipulator of metal knotting his veins, was too much to bear. Perhaps it was his animal instincts or just coincidence that as he awoke the emergency call echoed in the beast's cell.

"All X-Men please report to the briefing room immediately and prepare for departure." Professor Xavier's was only grave during desperate rimes when his unrelenting optimism wasn't radiating off of him.

The leather suit was slipped over the human fur and the gear was buckled on. The adamantine limbs were given a quick warm up while the pursuer of evil tread down to the subbasement. He stumbled upon his newly found acquaintances in the War Room. The unaged. White haired Storm stood tall in room prepared to take the lead on their rendezvous': Jean Gray stood by the weather queen, her forehead wrinkled as if she was trying to keep in any urge's of telekinetic power she may get. Logan gave her a quick checking out before her protection walked in.

"Speak of the devil" Logan thought to himself as the bulging biceps spokesman , Scott Summers, walked in. Cyclops walked with the same galas stride as he always did, his laser pointer glasses gleaming from the shine of the fluorescent lights.

"Oh Logan I Can't wait to go on another adventure with you. I swear I clicked my heels when I heard you wouldn't be leaving us. The thought of you leaving just sends me into as serious state of depression," jested the defensive mutant. Wolverine had gotten on Logan's bad side when he tried to hit on his uber hot girlfriend, Jean, the first time they met.

"It's just a joy for me to see your bright face day after day. I'll just make sure I don't get too close to those tazers," chided Logan.

"Enough please. WE have an event involving some of our dear friends. A few of our liaisons in our Southern quarters are in danger. Most of you know Gambit. I spoke with him and we discussed the possibility of our next enrollment in the making, 15 year old Allison. I only realized now that the heat index in Louisiana has been increasing rapidly possibly due to our new little prodigy. I want you all to go down to Louisiana and bring our friend home for some testing in the Danger Room. However, Cyclops you will be staying behinds and assisting me with classes. I was hoping we could employ some of our borderline X-Men. So I am going to get you Bobby Drake and Rogue. Storm I trust you to be an excellent mentor, but don't allow them to distract you from the main mission. I know Rogue will thoroughly enjoy a taste of home so let her relax a little bit." With that Prof. X set off to fetch his minors.


	2. Chapter 2: SHocker

Chapter 2 (By the way due to the fact that I was told to let it flow, this chapter seems a bit outlandish in some of its dialogue. Tell me your honest opinion and keep reviewing please. Oh and sorry for the crappy momma joke, I couldn't resist.)

Rogue and Bobby were sitting in physics, about to fall asleep to dreams of each other when the obnoxious loudspeaker rang out, disrupting their revelry.

"Rogue and Bobby Drake, please bring yourselves to my office immediately", echoed the crackling Professor.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The students rang their embarrass techniques as the reddened flirters made their way out of the spaz crowd.

"Do you think Mr. Clean wants to chastise us for our "inappropriate relations?" Bobby asked. Rogue stood looking into his icy blue eyes. She knew there were many reasons why she liked him so much, but his turquoise eyes truly lured her in, hooking her soul, line and sink.

"Prob'bly. You know he has knew approved of our fling." They opened Professor Xavier'sdoors to find him and Logan uncomfortably conversing.

"Ah. I'm glad you were brisk. How would you two like to go on your first mission.?" Shock swept over their faces like a tidal wave on a beach.

"Please guys, close your mouths. Drool is not a Pine-Sol substitute". Wolverine teased.

"Well would you like to? Hurry up if you do the X-jet takes off in ten" hurried the Professor.

They dashed out of the door and sprinted up to their dorms. Rouge didn't even notice she had run right through Shadowcat on her way up. Rogue opened her door and found Orara waiting with her suit.

"Better hurry, I feel a storm coming and you know how much I hate flying in bad weather." smiled Storm.

Bobby was stripping as fast as lightning, a step ahead of his girlfriend, not even noticing that Cyclops had handed him the suit.

"Holy cra.." Bobby fell to the floor, realizing was in his room and watching him on his striptease.

"Sorry, Ice., didn't mean to scare you. It is just I have to escort to the jet and make sure that your suit actually fits. I didn't say anything about my suit when I first got it, and I suffered through some serious chaffing for like six months. I swear the amount of air you don't get down low is so crazy, and the wedgies I can't even begin…"

"God please stop. TMI to the max man. You really gotta get a grip. I don't need to know about your jewels info. Gosh." Groaned Bobby, still attempting to get into that skin tight outfit.

"Let's get down to the hangar now. Oh, and here's a ten."

"Why are you giving me money. It's not like I'm going to have time to go souvenir shopping." Bobby asked.

"Because I feel I want to support my students in any occupation they may want, even if that job may be professional striper. Besides that was a ten dollar worthy striptease." Cyclops and Iceman jogged towards the basement.

Iceman, still picking at his wedgie (so uncomfortable your fat momma could feel it) walked down to the hangar and met his variety team. Storm, master of the weathers, was piloting the plane with the mind molder, Jean Gray as her co-pilot. Rogue was sitting by Logan while Kurt a.k.a. Nightcrawler was mumbling his pre-departure prayers beside booby's chair.

"Well it looks like all the Bradys are with us. Let's get goin' shall we?" mocked the always optimistic Logan.

"Alright. Rogue and Bobby make sure all your seatbelts are fastened. I doubt we'll have a nice ride today. So hold tight and remember, if anything ever happens listen to us and trust your instincts. " lectured Storm.

The engine roared and oxygen levels fluctuated as the X-Jet took off slowly, weighed down by the worried souls of the Newbies.


	3. Strudels and Scratches

Chapter 3

This chapter is way longer than the last and rightly so. Much more of everything in this one and I hope it is satisfactory. Sorry if I bent Kurt's powers a little too much. Disclaimer: I don't own Toaster Strudel or Xmen and am just using there characters while giving them credit.

Lightning shone all around the precious X-Jet as an untimely storm billowed all around him. Rogue and Bobby looked like hybrids of deer caught in the headlights and innocent puppies.

"Storm, can't you deal with the storm. This is worse than that time you got mad at Colossus for hitting on you." Bobby whined.

"Yeah. My hair stood on end for a good three hours after your static rampage." Rogue teased.

" I'm sorry you guys don't like it, but you aren't the ones piloting in it. I put the storm out so that we could be invisible to the haters on the ground. Toad knocked out our cloaking systems with his uncontrollable tongue," groaned Storm.

" You'd think that the man could se that tongue to his advantage. I mean he is a man in his twenties, if you get my drift." Bobby went on a winking and nudging frenzy for a good thirty seconds.

"Ha Ha. The real problem is Beast is taking too long with his upgrades. I know he's just giving me a DVD player and a couple of cup holders." Storm complained.

"I have a question," piped up Nightcrawler, his Ukrainian accent heavy as he talked, " What would happened if something came at us? Could we ever see it through this mess?"

" That's a good point but what are the chances that we get hit by something. Plus I can detect anything coming up at us from 20 miles away. Somehow Beastie Boy managed not to knock out my radar systems. Without it the X- Jet would be rendered obsolete." Jean Gray explained.

The sounds of a dozen alarm clocks and bomb sirens sounded off as soon as Jean finished speaking.

" Ooh goody, that must be my Toaster Strudel ready. Whoohoo. " Logan tread over to the four in one fridge, microwave, freezer, and coffee maker and grabbed his pastry of golden delicacies. " Ugg, This is still cold, what the heck! Did Blue Foot break everything on this ship?"

" Logan that wasn't your microwave. It was radar alert, picking up three strong sources of something in front of us. I'm going to maneuver us around it. Everyone buckle jdgfas,ukgfokdsa"

Storm stopped speaking as her face hit the control panel. Logan's fruit filled fun splattered on the windshield, just as his face plummeted to the deck. Rogue, Bobby, and Nightcrawler were gripping their seats, teeth clenched, eyes set on the ceiling.

" Our wing is out. Something burning hit it. Bobby get up now and freeze the wing. Now Bobby this is real!" Jean screamed, sensing that Bobby was hesitating.

Iceman's mind was racing. Images of his death, falling out of the plane, crashing while in the plane, popped up. However, his soul took hold, hushed his brain. His desire to live unbuckled his harness, his need to win took his feet to the window. And the cold icy rush that cleansed his body froze the bubbling magma into rock.

" That's it Bobby. Keep it up. Get it as life like as possible. I'm going to try and level us out. " hollered Jean.

Rogue hadn't just sat there either. She could see her mentor, the man who had rescued her from self-destruction, sliding around the floors. She too unbuckled herself and made her way to Logan, shoving him into a chair. Blood rolled down his face from a slice on the top.

" Bobby that's enough. It's not leveling out enough. Everyone back and buckled now. I'm making an emergency landing. Kurt can you tell me where to land?" screamed Jean, trying to be heard over the whistling of the high winds streaming into the jet through Bobby's broken window.

Not only could Kurt have the ability to transport from place to place but he could also see areas he was not in. Pictures of forests, trees that could destroy the jet and his life flashed in his mind.

" A lake in the middle of the trees. If we're lucky, we'll hit that." Kurt declared.

Jean knew she had no chance of completely saving the plane. She desperately tried to formulate plans in her head as she edged closer and closer to the tree line.

Behind her Bobby Drake and Rogue's hands trembled as they grasped each other, prepared for the plummet that may be their deaths. Rogue was killing herself inside her head. Bobby had stopped the melting wing and Kurt had tried for a landing point. But she had limited powers and felt helpless as the tips of the cypress trees loomed like the devil's nets.

The altitude meter was beeping at their dangerously low height. The sensors on the engines blared as the plane fell, reaching its point of no return. Jean forced Storm back into her seat, preparing for the impact.

Four sets of eyes, blazing with a hope of survival and burning with the fear of death, fell upon those mossy plants as the nose of the plane entered the Southern evil.

However, the anticipated sounds of limber colliding with fragile windows never came to the mutants' ears. The booms of branches smashing into the sides of the plane were still audible. Bobby peered out from his lock of lashes and saw trees being flung to the sides, escaping the gentle protection of the windshield. Rogue too noticed the flying stumps and also recognized the pink fields surrounding each of the veggies. It was obvious that Jean was shifting the trees out of her path using her telekinesis.

Unfortunately, Jean couldn't last much longer. The trees stopped flying just as they broke through the barrier to open water. The jet coasted on the algae caressed water for a nerve wracking forever, until it came to a halt, the port side wedged in a grove of cypress.

The inside of the disabled plane slowly egged itself to exhale. Jean, Bobby, Rogue, and Kurt unbuckled themselves, quickly realizing that anything could happen in a plane on a lake. Kurt, having taken an interest in Beast's work at the mansion, examined what was left of the scrunched panel. In the mean time, Rogue and Bobby rushed to Logan as he came to.

" What the hell happened to me?" Logan couldn't censor himself through his pure shock.

"To sum it up; Something hit our wing and now we've crash landed in a marsh." Bobby tried to sound calm but the trembling aftershock of the crash lingered in his voice.

Storm too was coming round, immediately sensing that trouble had arisen. Despite her ability to cope with confusion, her head injury and sight of blood sent her packing to her passive state.

The group gathered round the center of the buoy as Kurt's serious tone said, " I've got some news."


End file.
